


ThisWillLikelySuck

by DieFuhrerIstTot45



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieFuhrerIstTot45/pseuds/DieFuhrerIstTot45





	ThisWillLikelySuck

Sadie was walking home, when a flaming TARDIS crashed right in front of her, Sadie sighed and said "It's gonna be one of those days".

She walked over to the door, when suddenly, the second regeneration of The Hermit popped out, hair frizzed.

"Damn it, Nerianna" Hermit said, walking out of his TARDIS, AKA: Nerianna.

Sadie laughed at the sight of Hermit with frizzy hair. "I like your new hair" Sadie said with a grin.

Hermit sighed “Yeah, whatever”.

“So, what happened?” Sadie asked.

“Well, short answer: Bombs. Long answer: I accidentally landed in a Sontaran ship, they were like ‘Stop in the name of the glory of the Sontaran Empire!’, So naturally, I left, but before I closed the door they threw a bunch of grenades into Nerianna, and she wouldn’t stabilize because she’s being petty”.

Sadie raised an eyebrow “Why’s she being petty?".

Hermit just grumbled, before walking into the Kreiner house.

Hermit grabbed a glass then filled it with water. “So, what’s new?"

“Nothing much, just you crashing into my garden” Sadie said, while doing dishes.

“Damn, can Fitz not clean up after himself?” She thought to herself.

Sadie grumbled to herself about Fitz’s messiness.

“Also, Larry had an unfortunate demise recently” Sadie said, quickly making the conversation saddening.

Hermit’s expression quickly became sorrowful “Oh, well, how did it happen?“  
Age” Sadie replied, still doing the dishes.

“Ah” Hermit said, before sipping his water.

There was a long period of silence before Fitz barged in with a guitar, and sunglasses, playing some rock song.

Fitz got up and went to Sadie “Ello, love”. He smiled.

“God, please don’t make out or something in front of me, It’s the worst thing you two do to me” Hermit said, before sitting on the counter.

Fitz looked at Sadie “Want to just to annoy him?”.

“Tempting, but, you made a mess, that I had to clean up, so I’m not in the mood” Sadie replied, turning back to the dishes.

“Thank God” Hermit faked a sigh of relief.

“Plus” Sadie turned to Fitz “You probably didn’t want to just to annoy him” She turned back

Fitz grumbled in response.

After a while, Hermit left to go on his own little adventure.

“Alright, Nerianna, let’s go to…. A Cyber Ship! To steal fuel or something".

“I have a feeling that’s a bad idea, Hermit”.

“Pfft, don’t worry, sis, it’ll be great".

“This is exactly what happened when we crashed into the Kreiner’s garden! You decided it would be a wonderful idea to steal a bunch of TARDISes from Gallifrey to form a TARDIS Army, but the Time Lords shot us down instead, well, shot *me* down instead".

“You were the one being petty”.

“I was not, you were being over-dramatic”.

“Okay we- Y’know what, we’re doing this, whether you like it or not”.

Nerianna sighed and set their coordinates to the biggest and most dangerous Cyber Ship around, hoping he’d learn his lesson, which he probably won’t.

“We’re here, Hermit” Nerianna sighed.

Hermit discretely snuck out of Nerianna and into the Cyber Ship. There was no need to grab a canister, he had his pockets which were, large, and had everything he needed.

He snuck down into the lower levels of the ship when BAM! Hit by a lazer bolt.

He quickly used his key to teleport to Nerianna, shortly before the alarm went off.

“I told you, you idiot!” Nerianna exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, but I’ve been shot, and I have a feeling due to the location of the injury I’m not gonna be able to heal mys- “Just as he said that, he regenerated.

This version of The Hermit had blonde hair, green eyes, he was skinny an tall, but with one foot being bigger than the other, slightly.

“Hey Big Foot” Nerianna joked.

Hermit quickly ran to a mirror.

“Blonde, I’m blonde?” He’d gasp “Does that mean I’m dumb?!”.

“No, you were b-“Suddenly, the Cybermen attacked Nerianna, causing her to catch fire, then, begin to crash to Earth, and yet again, into the Kreiner garden.

Fitz and Sadie both walked out.

“What the hell, Hermit?” Fitz exclaimed, recognizing Nerianna, but not Hermit, but he figured Hermit just regenerated.

“Sorry to interrupt whatever it is you were doing, which, I hope It’s not what I think, anyway, but we have several Cyberman ships coming to Earth to kill me and Nerianna”.

“Damn it, Hermit” Fitz sighed.

Suddenly, Bob the Battle TARDIS came flying by, weapons out, shooting into the air, at the Cyber Ships, of course.

“Seems like Bob is battle-ready” Sadie said, surprised.

“Seems like it” Fitz replied.

“Well, I suppose we should help him ou-"

Hermit was cut off by Bob landing, stating that he handled the current situation

“Well, seems like this situation has been handled” Hermit said.

“Seems like it” Sadie replied.

“Okay well, we’re gonna go back in now, Hermit, see ya” Fitz said, before going back inside, dragging Sadie with him.

“Bye”.

Hermit successfully stabilized Nerianna then flew off into space, quickly getting caught by Daleks, but we’ll save that for another time as they say in ye old books


End file.
